


save my heavy dirty soul.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Quiet Zone inbound [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F, Google Translate don't fail me now, How Do I Tag, I'm sorry I don't speak Pashto, Mother Base, Not Beta Read, Quiet affection, Quiet is badass, Reader-Insert, Rescue Missions, See what I did there, Well - Freeform, happy affection, yay, you get rescued by Big Boss and Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Loud thumps against the dirt wall.Sounds of the soldiers outside talking in Pashto. Talking about you, probably.A low whisper of sound before you heard it: the low 'swish' of air just before a bullet strikes it's target.A shout of confusion confirms its mark as the soldiers started to scout the area for the unknown assailant.Only, this time all of the noises stop: the talking in hushed Pashto stop, the spitting into the dirt stops, the loud thumps against the wall that you were propped up against, stopped."B-Boss?," your voice was scratchy, cough ridden, but you didn't have the energy to move. "Q-Quiet?." the blindfold above your eyes shifted with every shift of your shoulders, the bindings around your wrists had started to hurt ages ago now, red bleeding down from the rope and staining the ground in droplets."We've got you, soldier. Hang in there." The Big Boss's voice sounded like a godsend to you as he used his combat knife to untie your bounds.





	save my heavy dirty soul.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I might have writers block on my other series.
> 
> Which isn't that bad since I can type this up for the Quiet series as it helps me flesh out ideas and such. 
> 
> Ahh but thank you all for the support on my ficlet "Moon to his stars" and "Howl your praise" it really butters my croissant XD (vine reference)
> 
>  
> 
> As usual, Metal Gear and it's characters belong to our boi, Hideo Kajima (Cannae spell his name) and you belong to you!
> 
> I try not to put too much about the readers (your) features unless it's for a point in the plot so- Also sorry DD ;-; he wasn't in this.

It had been a long time since the illnesses had become less frequent for Boss to allow you on a mission. 

At first, recon missions were all you had to do: go to this base and watch them, go back to Mother Base and rinse and repeat. It had gotten boring after a while, you'll admit but then Ocelot had given you the mission of scoping out an Afghanistan compound for highly skilled soldiers that you could recruit into Mother Base. Quiet wasn't with you this time as she had to go with Boss to a rescue mission.

In hindsight, this should have been irony to you.

The thud to the back of your head had not been expected, one minuet you were crouching against a corner and didn't even hear when the enemy soldier had spotted you and promptly knocked you out with something.

_That was going to leave one hell of a bruise._

Waking up had been a blessing in disguise- the sudden knowledge of being bound and blindfolded, however, had not been. It was one thing to know this and another to know this familiar smell surrounding you. 

The old outpost you had once been stationed at, maybe? 

Struggling against your bonds proved to just rub your wrists raw,  _ow,_ and tire you out. Bright, shining rays of unforgiving sun streamed in through the window and it made your skin itch uncomfortably. Drifting out of consciousness seemed easier to do than waste away quickly- but you had learned not to give up so easily. Straining against your bonds again only proved to earn a laugh from the soldiers outside, who had apparently been listening to your labored breathing.

" _Ah, she's awake? Already?"_ They spoke in Pashto, one of the main languages in Afghanistan and one you knew apart from English, of course.

" _Of course! The commander wanted to see what she knew about that old geezer she was took by months ago, I doubt she will spill though- not without this,"_ his tone took on a snarky laugh as his companion caught on, laughing at whatever was with them. It made you sick to even think about what they were mentioning.

_Boss? There could **not** be a better time to save me than right now! _

_\--------------_

Thank the stars that they had not came into where ever they had held you, each time one of them even took one step towards you, or rather you guessed towards you, and would immediately be called away to do something else. It gave you time to focus your senses to poke out around you and to take inventory of your own body: testing for any pains and to see if they had decided to injure you in anyway. Satisfied, you thumped your head back against the dirt wall and swiped your tongue to poke at your dry lips that cracked at every swipe.

Loud thumps against the dirt wall.

Sounds of the soldiers outside talking in Pashto. Talking about you, probably.

A low whisper of sound before you heard it: the low 'swish' of air just before a bullet strikes it's target.

A shout of confusion confirms its mark as the soldiers started to scout the area for the unknown assailant.

Only, this time all of the noises stop: the talking in hushed Pashto stopped, the spitting into the dirt stops, the loud thumps against the wall that you were propped up against, stopped.

"B-Boss?," your voice was scratchy, cough ridden, but you didn't have the energy to move. "Q-Quiet?." the blindfold above your eyes shifted with every shift of your shoulders, the bindings around your wrists had started to hurt ages ago now, red bleeding down from the rope and staining the ground in droplets.

"We've got you, soldier. Hang in there." The Big Boss's voice sounded like a godsend to you as he used his combat knife to untie your bounds, throwing you over his shoulder and beginning to swiftly make his way to Peqoud. You could hear the snoring of the soldiers on the floor and let a chesty cough filter past your lungs. 

"Thanks, Boss." You could practically hear his grimace at your voice, noticing now that the blindfold over your eyes had began to fall off, with much wiggling it  **did** fall free just as you were set onto Peqoud.

The first thing to grace your eye sight took your breath away: Quiet was quite clearly, worrying over you, shuffling back after noticing how you stared up at her and softly moving you so that the Boss could climb in. Her brown hair swayed in the breeze with familiarity, her eyes sparkled with worry even as her face stayed neutral and the sun just seemed to exist to compliment  her existence and the deadly but graceful way she moved- it brought a smile to your lips and a mute chuckle before exhaustion finally caught up to you as well as de-hydration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this ficlet? why not leave a kudo? why not two kudos and a comment?! It really helps me know what ya like as a reader!
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone fic and probably won't have any chapters to it- probably.
> 
> Ahhhh- I'm so impatient i swear, leaving myself and you guys on a sorta cliff hanger?? jfc XD


End file.
